


דמבלדור

by Areola



Series: פרומתאוס [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, אובבייסלי, נכתב לפני יציאת הספר השביעי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Series: פרומתאוס [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423
Kudos: 1





	דמבלדור

הלילה חומק לתוך המשרד כמו חתול שחור. מרבית הדיוקנאות מנמנמים במסגרותיהם, חלקם נוחרים. בניגוד לדיפט קשישא – הברנש הנרגן החזיק מגירות כה מסודרות שאף גרגיר אבק לא העז להתקרב אליהן – הנחרות אינן מפריעות לדמבלדור. אדרבא. הן מזכירות לו את ימי-הקיץ העצלים בקוטג' שבאינוורנס.

בעד לחלונות הפתוחים ניתן היה לשמוע את נחרותיה של אלברטה דמבלדור (רטט נמוך, מרעיד, שהחל אי-שם בגרון ונתקע מאחורי החיך), וריח תבשילים עלה מהמטבח, אופף את הבית בארומה של זנגביל ופלפל אנגלי. אלבוס זוכר את אחיו הצעיר; ג'רמיה, שפתו העליונה מקומחת בשפם של אבקת-סוכר, מדדה החוצה אל המרפסת. הוא סירב ליטול את מקומם של גורי החתולים על כיסא-הנדנדה, ואלבוס צפה בו בחשש כשניסה לרדת במדרגות כשהוא נתמך על הקביים שלו.

ג'רמי- אלבוס מיעט לחשוב עליו בעשורים האחרונים. לאחר חמישים שנות סחר ברעלים, חיסל אברפורת' את עסקיו, ופתח בית-מרזח בפאתי הוגסמיד. הוא קרא לעצמו איש הגון באותה נימה יובשנית שהזכירה לאלבוס את אביהם – מערסל כוסית וויסקי בעודו מלטף את אחד מצאצאיה הרבים של ברונהילדה (היו חתלתולים כה רבים שאלברטה דמבלדור נואשה, לבסוף, מלזכור את שמותיהם) – בעוד שג'רמי... ג'רמי היה שונה.

מגיפת הפוליו תקפה קוסמים ומוגלגים כאחד, ובשנות התשעים של המאה התשע-עשרה, לא היה איש שידע לטפל בה. הם איבדו את הנונה למגיפה, ואחר כך את סראפינה ואזקיאל. אברפורת' החל לשבת בכיסא ההנקה של אלברטה בלילות מסוימים, מתנדנד קדימה ואחורה כשעיניו פקוחות. כאילו ניסה לראות את החושך. ואז ג'רמיה חלה, שיערה האדום של אלברטה האפיר ואברפורת' כישף את חפיסת הטארוט כך שתמיד תנבא את מותו של הפותח. אולי המחלה עשתה את ג'רמי שונה מהם. אלבוס מרים את ספל התה שלו לפיו ומגלגל את הנוזל השקוף על לשונו. ג'רמי היה חד-יותר, מבריק יותר, זועף יותר- לא הייתה בו אותה הערכה גשמית לוויסקי מיושן-היטב ואח מבוערת.

אלבוס דמבלדור יודע כי בכלוב עצמותיו העתיקות, מתחבא שריד לנער אדום-השיער שפחד מאמו, השגיח בשבע עיניים על אחיו הצעיר, והיה זחוח מכדי לתכנן לעצמו עתיד אחר מזה שהתווה לו אביו. אבל חייו התנהלו במסלולים אחרים, של פעולה ותגובה- המלחמה הגדולה קרתה, וג'רמי סירב לשבת בצד ולהניח למוגלגים למות בהמוניהם.

אצטרולב חורק על כנו – יופיטר מכביד על הקונסטרוקציה העדינה – ודמבלדור רוכן לבדוק האם הברגים מחוזקים כראוי. הוא אוהב את המכשירים הקטנים שלו; פטנטים שמעולם לא נכנסו לשימוש, שפופרות ניקוז ממערכות אלכימיה, חתולי אוניקס שאיבדו את בני זוגם והתגלגלו למשרד המנהל בהוגוורטס. אלבוס דמבלדור מגרד את פדחתו. אפילו קשקושה החרישי של השְרַקְצֵפה נכשל לבדר אותו הלילה. אולי יחסל את ענייניו וילך לישון. הוא מרים את ספל התה לפיו, נזהר שלא להרטיב את שפמו, בעת שהגרגויל מתריע על מבקר. 

דמבלדור איננו מופתע לראות את סוורוס סנייפ- בראש ובראשונה מפני שדמבלדור לעולם איננו מופתע. בני דמבלדור היו נוחי-מזג ושבעי-רצון מכדי להיות מופתעים. "כמו ברונהילדה," נהג ג'רמי לומר. החתולה שבעת-רצון מכדי להיות מוטרדת (ולכן, דמבלדור מהרהר, ארז ג'רמי את מזוודותיו, התנדב לצבא הבריטי, ולא חזר הביתה. בגלל שג'רמיה לא יכול היה להיות מרוצה בעת שאחרים סבלו).

סוורוס סנייפ השתנה אך במעט מאז שנות לימודיו בהוגוורטס. העיניים עדיין רדופות. הפנים חיוורים וחלולים. דמבלדור מחייך ומציע לו לשבת.

"לא תודה, פרופסור."

"קרמבו?"

"לא תודה."

אלבוס מחמם את קנקן התה בנקישת שרביט, ומחייך באדיבות (סנייפ עושה מאמצים עליונים לשלוט בארשת פניו – המכשף הזקן מוצא זאת משעשע). "איך אני יכול לעזור לך, סוורוס?"

"לילי אוואנס בהיריון." סנייפ מביט באצבעותיו – שזורות זו בזו לדוגמת צריח. "אדון האופל יודע על הנבואה."

דמבלדור שוקל את הדברים. כישלונו לחזות את סוורוס סנייפ גורם לו אי-נוחות מסוימת, אך ההשלכות ברורות לו. 

"אני הייתי האדם ששמע את טרלוני והעביר את המידע לאדון האופל."

"אתה חושב, סוורוס, שאני לא מודע לכך?"

עיני החיפושית של סנייפ מוצאות את מבטו ונאחזות בו. סנייפ, כך נדמה, מודע לכך שהוא חסר-אונים, ובלית-ברירה, מניח לדמבלדור לשחק בו. אלבוס נוכח כי המפרקים המלבינים סביב משקל הכורסא מזכירים לו את אצבעותיו הדקות של ג'רמיה כשהעמיס את עצמו על הקביים: גוף רופף הנושא על כתפיו את משקל העולם.

"בבקשה." סנייפ – שמשליך את שרביטו על השולחן ביניהם – לא מתחנן. בדיוק כפי שאין לו מושג כיצד לעשות את האקסטרפולציה המורכבת מהפרט לכלל, ולהיווכח שעלבון וכאב היו מנת חלקם של כל הבריות. אלבוס רוצה לומר לו שטום רידל, בשיגעון הגדלות שלו, עומד לרצוח את אהובותיהן של גברים רבים, אבל סוורוס סנייפ מכיר אך ורק את המקרה הפרטי של סוורוס סנייפ.

המכשף הזקן נוטל את השרביט, רציני שלא כרגיל, ומניח למשקלו להתאזן בין אצבעותיו. "אמור לי, סוורוס, איך אדע שאני יכול לסמוך עליך?"

סנייפ זע קלות, בולע את רוקו באי-נוחות. הייאוש הופך אותו לקצר-רוח. "ג'רמיה."

"ג'רמיה?"

משקל כבד של זיכרונות רובץ ביניהם. לרגע נדמה לו שסנייפ שואל- מה היית מוכן להקריב, מה היית מוכן לתת, רק כדי להחזיר אותו? אבל הסיטואציה לא דומה, וג'רמי מת למען מטרה שהאמין בה ("מוות טוב," כפי שהיו בני תקופתו נוהגים לומר). אבל לא. סנייפ רומז למשהו שונה במקצת, ונחישותו של דמבלדור מתערערת נוכח הדברים. הוא לא בטוח, לא יכול לדעת בוודאות, שסוורוס סנייפ אכן מסוגל לראות אדם אחר במידה מספקת כדי להשתנות עבורו. כדי להיות לא-סנייפ, לא-אלבוס, כשהמכתב מהחזית הגיע, וידעת שחייך השתנו לנצח.

"אני אבין אם- תשלח אותי לאזקבאן."

דמבלדור מקמט את מצחו. "אתה  _ רוצה _ שאשלח אותך לאזקבאן?" (זה מרענן, באמת, שאין שקרים ביניהם).

"ל-לא."

"ובכן-" הוא מושיט את השרביט לגבר הצעיר, שתופס אותו באצבעות רועדות. "קח את השרביט הזה, ילד. יש עוד הרבה דברים טובים שהוא יכול לעשות."

  
  



End file.
